The Afterlife Realm (Rebootedverse)
The Afterlife Realm is one of the 10 Realms in the Earth-1100/Rebootedverse. Basic Information The Ghosts are much like Humans. Each Species have their own little "countries", with their own little society and how they act, and their own little language. But unlike Earth, yes there are mayors, but no presidents. Instead, there is ONE King. Cities in this Realm look like normal buildings from earth, except they broken, there are holes, its dusty and it looks abandoned. There will be at least one Ghost inside one of those buildings. Instead of skies, it looks similar to The Ghost Zone from Danny Phantom, but instead of the green its blood red. The floor is also abandoned, cracked, and rusty floating concrete. The Currency in this Realm is light-green Ectoplasm. There are different kind of Ectoplasm, like ones for combat, but this one feels solid, and less gooey. There is only one form of transportation in this realm other than walking/flying/floating, and that is Black Hole-Portals. You will need to pay, and there will be at least to Striker-Ghosts guarding it. If another species walks on the streets, they will see no Ghosts, like its abandoned and they're alone. When in reality, there are 1 trillion ghosts walking next to him/her. That is because they're invisible. The same can happen will happen with a normal Ghost, BUT if they choose to see, they can see the Ghosts walking next to him. Gravity in this Realm is normal, like Earth for Ghosts. But for any other species, it'll be like Space, but you can breathe. Notable Species *Revanant The Revanants are the first species of Ghost ever, and they are the most royal, powerful, smartest, and wisest Ghosts ever. There are very few of the Revanant's out there. The Revanant are The King's species, as well as his siblings. The Revanant have every ability the other Ghosts have, but more powerful, and more abilities they dont have. *Ectonurites Ectonurites are rarely seen Ghosts, who are evil. The Leader of the Ectonurites was Zs'Skayr. The Ectonurites are very loyal to their leader, and none have ever betrayed a leader. They come from the country Phaetos. They commit treason back in the 1990's (Earth Time), and attacked The King, and the battle was lead by Zs'Skayr. They lost, and their country was destroyed. Most of The Ectonurites have been killed, and Zs'Skayr was presumed dead. *Valegravians Valgravian is also rare, even more rare than the Ectonurites. They are a powerful species, and they have lived in Valegrove, which used to be an area in The Afterlife Realm. After their war with The Techosapiens (Back in the 1550s; Earth Time), they have all died, and Valegrove has disappeared and suddenly appeared on Earth. *Spectrals Spectrals are loyal to the King, and are considered Fortune Tellers. Some have Telekinesis, and Some have the ability to tell the future. But they all cannot forget, as they have amazing memory. *Respers Respers have multiple personalities, and multiple jobs. They came from the country Svilderdam, and they all have random abilities. Half the Respers are poor, and they work at fast-food places, or armor cleaners, etc. Others are either doctors, warriors, and some are weapon manufactors. About 15% of Farmers *Ectoplasm Peasants They aren't given species names, as they are just known as Ectoplasm Peasants. The Ectoplasm Peasants, better known as the Homeless Ghosts, are a race of Ghosts who have no special abilities, and have no jobs. They are considered outcasts by the majority. *Vladsapiens Vladsapiens are a race of vampire-like Ghosts. They are very powerful and quite dangerous, and are also extremely defensive to their territory: Hivercord. There isn't a large majority of them anymore, though, because most were wiped out from battling with the other ghost races in the Realm. *Ganurls Ganurls are considered the the second smartest, and smartest Ghosts. They have superior intellect, and they have good strength. They too are weapon manufactors. But they are also considered greedy, self-induligent, and kiss-ups to The King. They come from a rich town called Plasmus. *Strikers Strikers are the best warriors in The Afterlife Realm. They have great strength, far better than any other race. They also have great anger, which is their weakness. They come from the same town as The King's Castle, Ghost Town. *Ectoplasmers Ectoplasmers are animals in The Afterlife Realm. They drink a liquid-substance that are almost rare, like Oil. Once they drink, they will sometimes "puke" out Ectoplasm (Both The Currency, and Ones for Combat). They are also food. They can also be used for war, as like "tanks". *Technosapien Technosapiens are the smartest Ghosts in this realm. They are also self induligent, wreckless, and racist. There are very rare Technosapiens in this Realm. They have almost killed The King, and they were banished from The Afterlife Realm. They come from a half abandoned Cave-city called STech. The remaining Technosapiens do experiments. *Ectoknights Ectoknights are one of the most, loyal, and nicest Ghosts. They guard The King, and The Afterlife Realm. They are mostly used for Defense, while Strikers are Offense. They are very tall, covered in armor, and have a viking helmet. But they do not talk much, and when they do, they have a deep voice. They also have abilities, such as shooting explosive Ectoplasm from their eyes, mouth, and hands. They can also make a giant durable Ectoplasm Shield. *Gelthwalkers Gelthwalkers are very rude, Ghosts. They live in an unknown area. They are also very single-minded, and they are killers, and enemies. *Ghosts/Shockers/Humans The Ghosts/Shockers/Humans are the Humans, and every other species that have died. They are blue mist that have like a Ghost-like appearance. They are called Shockers BECAUSE they have the ability to shoot electricity out of their fingertips. *Vultureplasms The Vultureplasms are Green-like Vultures. They are an endangered species, and they refuse to mate. They lay eggs that are that liquid substance that Ectoplasmers eat, though very rarely, but the eggs have a lot of it. They can also be eaten. They also have very sharp beaks that can be used on weapons like Spears. *Plasdraclapus A Plasdraclapus is an Octopus-like Ghost who's main purpose is to be eaten. Other Information The King Ghost and Satan have a very strong-friend relationship. The Amazon/Predator Realm has once been at war with The Afterlife Realm, but as of present day, they are at peace. As of January 2014, The Afterlife Realm and Ledgerdomain are at war. Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Ghost Category:Rebootedverse Category:Realms